A Love That Will Never Grow Old
by Kenzeira
Summary: Diam-diam, Jack berpikir Ennis del Mar seperti api kecil di antara luasnya pegunungan Brokeback yang gelap gulita.


**A LOVE THAT WILL NEVER GROW OLD**

* * *

Di Brokeback, beberapa bulan setelah berita kematian Jack Twist, Ennis del Mar berkuda menuju ke tempat-tempat yang dahulu ia habiskan bersama kawannya itu—pada suatu hari, dua puluh tahun lalu, tatkala musim panas terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Ia seperti melihat biri-biri berlarian, digiring menuju dataran luas tempat mereka makan dan tidur dan buang hajat. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri; jauh lebih muda, agak murung, tapi segar. Bersisian dengan Jack menggiring biri-biri, ditemani beberapa ekor anjing. Ennis kemudian melihat Jack tersenyum padanya. Minggu pertama hanya menikmati kacang-kacangan dalam kemasan kaleng. Tak ada sup. Sulit membawa sup ke daerah yang jalannya turun, naik, menanjak, berkelok-kelok dan dipenuhi teror beruang liar kalau sedang sial.

Sesekali mereka berburu rusa. Jack tak pernah sukses menembakkan senapannya, selalu meleset. Di situ, peran Ennis dibutuhkan. Dalam sekali tembak, rusa berhasil dilumpuhkan. Jack tertawa sambil berusaha memeluknya. Mereka tertawa karena kebahagiaan yang amat sederhana. Jack berkata bahwa dia tak mengira Ennis cukup andal menembak. Ennis berdalih, ia hanya kesal karena Jack selalu gagal.

Kuda dipacu perlahan. Segalanya sedikit banyak berubah. Tentu saja, sudah dua puluh tahun semua berlalu. Semua tidak akan sama lagi. Tapi aroma pegunungan masih segar tercium, angin seperti berlomba untuk sampai padanya. Topi koboi nyaris lepas kalau saja ia tidak segera menahan. Langit sebiru warna mata Jack. Langit sepertinya tak pernah berubah—bahkan setelah sekian tahun, ratusan, ribuan. Langit tetap biru, sebiru musim panas. Pohon-pohon cemara menjulang. Ennis berhenti, tali pengekang kuda dikaitkan di salah satu batang cemara.

Di sini, dua puluh tahun lalu, ia dan Jack menikmati daging rusa hasil buruan. Rasanya hambar karena tidak tersedia bumbu dan sebagainya. Tapi siapa peduli, mereka membutuhkan makanan selain kacang-kacangan, mereka memerlukan variasi. Meski hambar, menikmati makanan bersama rasanya jadi tidak buruk. Diselingi obrolan ringan mengenai rodeo, kampung halaman, masa kanak-kanak, mereka tertawa. Jack lalu memainkan harmonika. Ennis tak lelah mengomentari betapa permainan Jack amat memekakkan telinga, tak sedap didengar. Jack sengaja, memainkan harmonikanya, ditambah bernyanyi dengan suara yang buruk.

 _"King of the roads!"_

King of the roads, Ennis menyanyikannya dalam hati, mengikuti nada Jack. Ia tersenyum, walau matanya sedikit basah.

Mereka membuat tenda di sekitar sini, Ennis mengingatnya. Jack mengeluh mengenai tidur di hamparan rerumputan bersama biri-biri—biri-biri berbau tahi, mereka buang hajat di mana saja, bahkan baunya lebih buruk dari kotoran kucing. Belum lagi kalau aroma tak sedap itu dibawa angin. Begitu katanya. Ennis melihat Jack berkuda, melintasi lereng-lereng pegunungan. Lelaki itu tampak kecil, seperti serangga yang menempel di taplak meja. Tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya; bergerak, bergerak perlahan. Ennis membayangkan Jack merangkak di ujung jarinya, seperti semut. Kemudian mereka bertukar pekerjaan. Ennis tidur bersama biri-biri dan Jack melihat Ennis berkuda, menjauh dari tenda, melewati lereng. Jack berpikir hal yang sama dengan Ennis; bahwa mereka terlihat seperti serangga yang menempel di taplak meja.

(Tapi, diam-diam, Jack berpikir Ennis del Mar seperti api kecil di antara luasnya pegunungan Brokeback yang gelap gulita.)

Ennis mendengar suara gemuruh angin. Ia juga seakan mendengar bunyi harmonika. Jack meniupnya. Suatu hari, mereka pernah bertengkar. Saling meninju. Entah, rasanya lucu. Tapi setelah itu, mereka kembali seperti semula—berkawan, bergurau, bercerita, bercinta. Dengan senandung harmonika yang dimainkan Jack secara asal. Hari-hari bersama Jack di Brokeback amat sangat berharga bagi Ennis. Hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui itu kini hanya berupa kenangan. Tak ada yang tersisa, bahkan aroma biri-biri, serta keringat asin Jack. Yang tersisa dari kebersamaan mereka hanyalah gunung ini; Brokeback.

Padahal mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setahun dua atau tiga kali setelah itu. Memancing, membangun tenda di pegunungan, membuat api unggun, menikmati sebotol bir. Mereka menertawakan hidup. Anehnya, yang lebih banyak terkenang adalah ketika mereka menjadi pengembala biri-biri di Brokeback.

Jack suatu waktu mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama—hanya berdua, menjelajahi pedesaan, berkuda, berburu, sebagai dua kawan, sebagai seorang koboi. Ennis tak pernah menyukai gagasan itu. Ia memiliki istri dan anak, begitu pula Jack. Mereka tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab. Lebih, lebih dari itu, Ennis takut sesuatu yang dilihatnya di masa lampau akan menimpa Jack—atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang memiliki kecenderungan homoseksual akan dibunuh. Kepala mereka ditusuk parang. Mayatnya dibiarkan, tak ada yang berani mengubur atau membakar.

Ennis memang pecundang. Demikianlah kenapa ia selalu menolak tawaran itu. Bahkan kerap bertengkar karena masalah itu; suatu keinginan yang mustahil mereka capai. Yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah berjumpa dua atau tiga kali dalam setahun, menghabiskan waktu tujuh hingga sepuluh hari bersama, mengembara, mengembara, tanpa perlu melepas tanggung jawab sebagai seseorang yang sudah memiliki keluarga.

Memang, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Mereka bersenang-senang. Suatu kali, mereka telanjang bulat, meloncat dari atas tebing, meluncur ke danau. Mereka menertawakan entah apa. Bersama Jack, Ennis selalu merasa menjadi kanak-kanak. Mereka seolah kembali menjadi anak kecil. Bereksperimen, berenang, menertawakan hal-hal sederhana. Hari-hari berharga. Ennis merengkuh kenangan itu.

Ia bermalam seorang diri, membuat tenda, membakar api unggun, menikmati sekaleng kacang-kacangan dan sebotol bir. Api unggun memercik ke udara. Ennis ingat, Jack kadang memain-mainkan kayu yang terbakar itu menggunakan sepatu bootsnya. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Api semakin memercik. Ennis tersenyum gamang. Jack ada di hadapannya. Jack Twist muda. Tanpa kumis, tanpa uban, serta tanpa perut yang agak buncit. Jack mengenakan pakaian terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah. Topi koboi setia bertengger di atas kepala, menolak absen. Seorang rodeo tidak mungkin melepas topi koboinya.

 _Di bulan November ini, seharusnya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau dan aku. Hanya kita berdua di antara bentangan Brokeback. Kita memancing bersama, berenang, membuat api unggun, bersenda-gurau. Kita kembali muda—kita kembali menjadi dua anak kecil._

Api padam. Ennis menggigil. Jack memaksanya masuk ke dalam tenda. Mereka bercinta di dalam tenda. Ah, seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Ennis masuk ke dalam tenda, mencoba memejamkan mata. Tangan Jack melingkari perutnya. Ennis menggenggam tangan Jack. Ia tidur dalam damai, berharap esok pagi menemukan Jack di sampingnya, agar ia bisa mengatakan penyesalannya.

 _Aku berubah pikiran, Jack fuckin' Twist, mari hidup bersama, mari menjelajah bersama, kau dan aku. Kita berdua_.[]

 **11:26 PM – October 12, 2017**

* * *

 _Brokeback Mountain merupakan cerpen milik Annie Proulx, difilmkan dengan judul yang sama, disutradarai oleh Ang Lee. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 _Cr. Title © Emmylou Harris, Brokeback Mountain Soundtrack._

A/N:

Saya sudah tahu film ini sejak lama, tapi baru berkesempatan menonton (setelah dua belas tahun berlalu, setelah Heath Ledger tiada, sial memang). Saya tidak bisa berhenti menangis ketika selesai menuntaskan filmnya. Saya bahkan menangis ketika mengetik fanfiksi ini.


End file.
